


The saddest goodbye

by Stonathanstans



Series: Years Apart [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Steve has to tell Jonathan that he's going to a different school than what they had planned, Jonathan knows what he has to do





	1. 1984

The letter sits on his desk, he's been contemplating about whether or not he should open it. He already knows what it says, the Dean of the school had already stopped by his home and spoke with his family. They had been thrilled to find out that Steve Harrington had applied to their school and wanted to meet yet another legacy.  
  
Come this fall, he'd be on his way to Harvard.

Miles away from his family, from his friends and from the man that he loved. He bites his thumb, tearing off a nail. He doesn't want to leave Jonathan. They had made plans to attend Hawkins community College and then transferring to Stanford but once his parents found out.... Well he doesn't have much of a choice now.  
  
The whole question now is to tell Jonathan that he's leaving and hopes that he doesn't end things with him.   
  
He can't lose him.  
  
The door swings open and he looks up. Jonathan comes through it, he's wearing the jacket that Steve bought him Christmas and he's carrying a tray of cookies.  
  
'' Mom made you chocolate chip cookies." he sits them on Steve's desk, right on top of the letter and leans over and kisses Steve.  
  
" She didn't have to do that." Steve pulls him on top of his lap.  
  
" She loves you. Thinks that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. She says that you make me happy."  
  
"Well don't I?"  
  
"Of course you do. I love you more than anything."  
  
And that breaks Steve's heart. He's going to have to break Jonathan's.   
  
                                             =  
  
Steve's quiet the entire ride to school. Jonathan's talking, excitedly about the drawings that Will did of him and how he's displaying them in his locker. Three days had gone by since the letter arrived and he still hadn't told him. He needs to tell him and he still can't find the words.   
  
"You know Billy got into Harvard." Jonathan says once they reach the school and see Billy talking with Tommy and Carol.   
  
Steve didn't know that.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah. Thank goodness we're not going there. I couldn't handle being with him in college."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Steve parks next to Billy, it's the only available spot and he gets out, rushing to open the door for Jonathan.   
  
"I don't need you to open my door for me."  
  
Steve kisses him. "Maybe I like doing it."  
  
"How adorable." Billy's voice carries and Steve reaches for Jonathan's hand. Maybe they can avoid him at all costs. The last thing he needs now is a fight. "Of all the boys though Byers, Why Harrington?"   
  
Jonathan looks down, Steve keeps his eyes forward but Billy blocks their path.   
  
"I'm pretty sure I can do you better than Harrington. I've got a lot more skills than he does."  
  
"Screw off Hargrove. He doesn't want any diseases you might have. How's Shelly by the way? And Tammy? Oh and Maria?"  
  
Billy smirks. "Great by the way. Tell your mom I don't mind that she's a little older."  
  
Steve clenched his fist, only to have Jonathan push him behind him.  
  
"Fuck off okay? We just want to class. Can you just go?"  
  
Billy moves forward and licks his lips.  
  
"How about I fuck you instead? And maybe Harrington can watch."  
  
A punch to his jaw sends Billy staggering back towards his car.  
  
"Little-----" Billy responds and he moves foward,  clutching his jaw.  
  
"Break it up!" One of the teachers come towards them. "Off to class. All of you."  
  
"This isn't over Harrington, Byers."  
  
Billy walks away, leaving them alone.  
  
The moment that he's gone Steve takes a hold of Jonathan's hand. "You shouldn't have done that. Look at your hand. It's bloody."  
  
"He deserved that. He shouldn't have said what he said. Who does that?"  
  
Steve grabs Jonathan's face between his hands and kisses him again. "Don't let that dickwad get to you. Soon we won't have to worry about any of that. Or him. We'll be on our own and away from all of this."

"I just can't wait, I can't wait for all of this to be over and for us to be away from him."

 

                                      -

"Have you told him yet?" Nancy places her books on the cafeteria table, sitting across from Steve. She looks around the room and sees Jonathan getting his food and Steve's watching him too. 

Nancy had been the only one that he told about leaving. She urged him to tell Jonathan as soon as possible. 

"I can't find the right words. I don't want to lose him."

"You really think that's going to happen? That he'll leave you?" 

"I know so. He would not want to be the one that ties me down. He'll feel bad. He'll let me go and I can't have that happen. I can't lose this." 

Nancy places a hand on Steve's. "Tell him."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's lying on top of Jonathan, his head resting comfortably on his chest. He listens to the heartbeat going, going and how calm and relaxed it makes him. They're at Steve's house and it's the one time that they can be like this, without Steve's father around.   
  
"Something on your mind?"  
  
"You'll always love me right? No matter what happens or what I do, you'll always love me? You'll never leave me right?"   
  
Jonathan chuckles. "Of course. Steve you're it for me. Nothing in the world could make me stop loving you. Or leave you."   
  
Steve let's out a soft sob. He hopes that Jonathan means that. He takes a breath and just says the words.   
  
He needs to get it out.   
  
"I got into Harvard. And I've accepted. We aren't going to the same school. And before you say anything I don't want to break up with you. I......." Steve sits up, tears streaming down his face and he stares deeply at Jonathan. "It's only fourteen hours away! We won't be that far apart. Baby please."    
  
Jonathan moves from the bed, dropping Steve where he sits.   
  
"You're going to Harvard." it comes out as a statement and not as the question that Jonathan has on his tongue. "And you just now tell me?"  
  
Steve nods. "I didn't know how to tell you. I know what this sounds like but we have weekends, we have holidays and I'll call you all the time. We can make a long distance relationship work."  
  
Jonathan runs a hand through his hair. "You know that we can't. Damn it Steve. We.... You knew I'd have to break up with you didn't you."   
  
"Yes and I don't want that. I know how you get, how you're mind works and we can make this work."  
  
"You need to be free. To explore. I thought by us going to the same college we wouldn't have that but now you're not and I can't hold you back."  
  
Steve grabs his hands. "You're not going to hold me back. Trust me! It's not going to be an issue, Don't do this."   
  
Jonathan pulls back. "You knew all along what my answer was going to be. You should be free to meet other people and enjoy yourself. I won't be the reason that you don't."  
  
He's crying and Steve's heart is breaking.   
  
"Goodbye Steve."   



End file.
